With Love, Mr J
by QuinnxScribbes
Summary: A love story so perfectly tainted... Harley and her Joker, how they were really meant to be. "A maniacally perfect romance novel that {accurately} describes the steaming passion between Harleen F. Quinzel and Jack Napier, the way only a true artist by the of Harley Quinn can."- Jack Ryder, Gotham City TV Rated T Not affiliated with DC in any way! Purely just for fun! Enjoy
1. “Dear-

Harleen Quinzel was a reasonably smart woman, I mean, she made her way through Gotham University with high honors. To think, she never opened a single book...

Anyway, here she was. Standing in front of the highly guarded doors that she'd been fighting for, for months now. She's been in offices, taken tests, had her notes verified and looked over, she even took an oath of mental stability. This woman has done it all, poured over document after document, studied his behaviors and his mannerisms, she even observed him through camera for 24 hours and sat at the end of his hallway, listening to how he cackled at night and tried to figure out why. Some say they've never seen someone so dedicated to a case, a hopeless case at that. But it doesn't matter now, she's here and she's ready.

Harleen adjusted her glasses before going through security. She was pat down and metal detected, had her name run through a computer and finally released into the deepest hall of the psychiatric ward. Her hands were clammy but she held to her paperwork like her life depended on it. She ignored several catcalls and whistles by the other inhabitants of the ward, but she had her head set on one man. A man that'd break her, all with the illusion of submission.

The blonde, with her hair tied tightly in the back of her head, showed her ID to the guards blocking her entry, and as they removed the several layers separating her and him, a guard spoke to her.

"Careful Miss, I've seen him break a lotta people before you. Break em to the point where they break themselves...to the point of no return."

Harleen gulped, she knew how serious this was but the way he put it made her heart quiver-

Her serious expression stayed complacent on her face, her eyes nor her mouth twitching even a bit to show any exterior sense of fear.

She took a deep breath, fixed herself and allowed the guard to escort her inside, taking a seat at her assigned chair, she watched the guard leave in silence, locking the door behind him.

Joker looked at the woman curiously, giving her a vein-wrenching smile as he watched her settle. Finally Harleen spoke, with a cold, observatory tone she explained.

"Hello, Joker. I'm Dr. Quinzel..."

Her audacious blue eyes met with his toxic greens, both wore a serious face for a second until he finally broke the silence.

"Quinzel...Quinzel..."

He licked his lips and clicked his tongue, as if savoring the taste of her name, repeating it over and over again, monotonously. Echoing the silent hallways, even passed the guards, and she didn't dare to speak. All to be heard, in a low, raspy, hypnotic tone-

"Quinzel..."


	2. Harley,

-2 sessions later-

Harleen had been coming back and forth, scribbling endless notes about him. She'd written his stories down, every one of them. The one about his father, ones of his abuse, his terror, and his jokes.

She often found herself thinking about what he told her, and overanalyzing every word. He often forced a pitiful "aww" and the softening of her serious face. His words were piercing through her, slowly, and Harleen found herself caressing his face, and shedding a tear whenever he did so.

She was exercising empathy. Or so she thought.

Harleen fixed her ruby red skirt, by now this was routine. Every Thursday she'd come and do the same thing: go inside, go through the metal detectors, review her notes, nod at the guard, fix herself and walk in. Mind you, they've only seen eachother three times.

Harleen entered the room, her heels clicking noisily behind her, offering a sweet smile. She sat on her chair and watched the pale man on the couch, which by now he became accustomed to. They'd gotten used to exchanging conversation, him for an ally, and her for trust and information.

"How are you Joker, how's your week been going?"

He replied with a smile, brightened by her attempt for conversation. After answering 'same old, same old' she begun her evaluation. She kindly looked to his green eyes for answers as she asked a few prepared questions she had, nodding and scribbling down an answer or two.

Joker began to swerve off topic, but so absorbed by his speak, Harleen didn't notice.

"That reminds me of a man I met, the bane of my existence, doll. See Doc, I was just a normal guy, promise. But, every since my accident it's been a little... Hard to get work. And as much as it shames me to admit it to you, I had no other choice then to turn to crime. I wasn't even stealing much. An apple here, a soda there, a guy had to eat..."

He slowly started with crocodile tears.

"But then he came...I BECAME HOSTILE TO LIVE! And he painted me like a criminal... Like a horrible man, who did horrible things...The Batman. He ruined me...RUINED ME..."

Joker full on cried, his sinister glare reduced to the soft stare of a child, she couldn't help but cradle his face. Marveling at how Batman was such a hypocrite to his word, ruining the image of a poor man, reducing his happiness into sad silence in solitary confinement- from then hate grew.

She turned to her handbag, and reaching inside picked up a small cup of vanilla pudding and a plastic spoon, offering it to him for comfort. His solemn face grew into the smile that people feared, but for her, it was soft and appreciative.

Having leant over and unwrapping the straight jacket, Harleen realized she'd done something dangerous, right at this moment he could reach over and strangle her, and no one would be the wiser... But he didn't. He reached for the cup and accepted it sheepishly, peeling off the top he ate some pudding. She wiped the salt tears from his face, smiling into the green abyss of his eyes, thinking about his innocent he really was after seeing the real him and the him that Batman painted for the city.

Harleen sat with him on the couch as he finished his pudding cup, edging closer with every scoop. He turned to her with a smile after finishing and continued to tell another, somewhat happier story of him making up a joke based something stupid a guard did on Tuesday. This didn't help her research at all, but somehow at this moment in time, she barely seemed to care.

His stories went on and on, birthing one after the other as he continued, and her smiling all so stupidly into his eyes, inching continuously closer to him until their legs touched. And then she froze.- Had he noticed? He did.

But he didn't seem to mind.

So she sat there, listening on and on, slipping an occasional question in, so that she'd have something extra to put on her notes that day. Harleen even ended up writing about what conditioner she should use, because out of the random spurts he had, he'd suggested that she use a green apple shampoo.

Eventually her watch went off, signaling that it was her time to go, and regretfully she let him finish his story and began to lift for her things. Harleen reached slowly for her belongings, pushing strands of her hair away from her face to get last glimpses of him.

Helping him back into his straight jacket to avoid suspicion, Harleen fastened him carefully. His growls against the officers grew louder as they knocked for her answer, afraid that she'd been there for too long and perhaps he'd done something to her.

She of course answered, and proceeded to work fast, and cursing the imp voice inside of her, begging to kiss him goodbye. The blonde barely knew what she had been doing when she reached for his chin and kissed his cheek, causing both their lips to turn up into a smile; regretfully before waving him goodbye.

She left the room, her face a noticeable shade of pink, upon being asked if she was okay, she answered that she had been frightened by the call for her, which caused her cheeks to grow a bit red, and that it was nothing to worry about. But on the contrary the real reason was.

The woman started her car after reviewing her notes and got on Gotham City Parkway after paying a few tolls. As the pavement sped beside her, she drifted into thought as a love song came on and she caught herself thinking about how dreamy he'd become.

"I... No Harleen, pull yourself together, he doesn't like you. YOUR A THREAT! Actually, he's the threat..OF COURSE, Batman. He's what caused him to become do untrusting. He caused him to become so cruel. He caused him to make a sacrifice!"

She yelled out in her car as she panicked to slam to foot on the brake. A child had run into the road. She'd stopped just in time, and the child skipped off, unharmed.

Breathing a small sigh of relief the lovesick woman was still in her contemplation of thoughts, reliving their moments together but arguing that she barely just gotten to know him and that he was no good for her. Her mind also drifted towards Batman, and the more she thought the more her hatred grew.

Upon reaching her driveway, she clicked her seatbelt, gathered her things and got out. Sighing as she unlocked her door, she threw everything onto the floor and tossed herself on her bed, terribly lost in thought.

"Should he... Would he... Could he...

Love me?"


	3. I

Harleen was slumped over her leather swivel chair, rewriting her notes for the thousandth time in her binder. She was trying to figure out what she had done wrong. Her head spun and she was almost as pale as her patient when she had come to the realization.

She couldn't love him.

She knew it would interfere with her work, and soon she'd have to report her progress to the head psychoanalyst of Arkham Asylum, of which would have her dismissed from her case if she couldn't make a significant dent in her research.

The blonde took a deep breath and undressed herself from her pajamas, buttoning on a red blouse and slipping into a midnight blue skirt. She collected her notepad and stomped downstairs, gradually pushing her feelings away, and swallowing the lump in her throat.

After scarfing down a skimpy breakfast, she threw on her doctor's coat and stepped outside and into her car. She sped up Gotham Parkway, and soon she found herself passing the gates of the Asylum, determined for information this time.

Walking down the heavily protected hallway, she raised an impatient eyebrow to the inmates, seemingly confused as to why she'd be walking there. But she shrugged them off, her eyes locked on a particular cell- his cell.

She tried not to sound aggressive, but apparently her greeting caused him to look at her differently, yet still a smile formed on his face, and he leaned against the glass and she could hear his words faintly.

"Hiya Doc, what can I do for ya?"

She explained that she needed a little more information and he began to throw some more tidbits of information to her until he leaned against the glass and asked if he could say something serious to her.

"Y'know sweets, I like what I've been hearing about you..."

Naturally, she was a bit shaken. Of course, not expecting him to say anything like that, but she was also curious, and so she pushed on a bit.

"Ummm really?... Anything... Uh... in particular?..."

"Mostly, your name... You didn't tell me your first name was Harleen? Harley Quin-zel! Rework it a bit and you get Harley Quinn, like the classic clown character Harlequin... The very spirit of fun and frivolity! You can see how I'd be attracted to it..."

He leaned so close to the glass it was almost like he'd been touching her face, and she felt her cheeks heat up. She knew she was being distracted and as much as it hurt her she pulled away, and politely explained that since there was nothing more he needed to tell her, she was going to kindly go; instead his purr of a voice stopped her, a soft smiling face against the glass.

"It's a name that puts...a smile on my face."

The very words out his mouth made her heart flutter, but at the same time, it'd crushed her. The very moment she'd insisted she could get over him, he gave her something to think about.

She walked out the hallways and passed the Asylum gates, her mind racing faster than her own car on the verge of reaching her home.

Suddenly she came to a stop.

Not because of a child, but because of a large, interesting house on top of a hill she'd almost passed by. Her curiosity getting the best of her again, she stared at it and analyzed it carefully.

Realizing it was abandoned, she began to make plans for it, imagine. Just the two of them. Starting life in a big house where no one would bother them...

It didn't sound outrageous, in fact, to Harleen.

It sounded very...

Possible.


End file.
